charactersfandomcom-20200222-history
Chris Finch
Chris Finch, commonly referred to as '"Finchy" '''is a character in the BBC sitcom ''The Office. He is played by Ralph Ineson. His counterpart in the US version is Todd Packer. Chris Finch is a "bloody good" travelling salesman for Wernham-Hogg Slough branch. He is probably the only character in the series who is genuinely nasty and occasionally turns up at the office, and when he does, the boss David Brent is ecstatic because, in his opinion, "Finchy" is a wonderfully charming wag who is constantly coming up with terribly witty remarks and rapid-fire repartee. When Brent's face is pasted on a pornographic image, he is upset with the prank until he learns it was the work of Chris Finch, at which point Brent rapidly changes course and claims to find the joke funny, even refusing to apologise for reprimanding other employees who laughed at the joke. David describes him as his "best friend" but actually acts more like a lackey, laughing at his jokes and attempting to ride his coat-tails into the limelight. Finch repays him with abuse. To most other persons in the office, however, Chris Finch is just a rather cruel, evil and sexist loudmouth whose jokes are rude and offensive (e.g. "What's the difference between a fox and a dog? About eight pints of lager!"). He has a natural flair in bullying others with swift, humiliating putdowns with many of his jokes directly aimed at Brent in the cruellest way imaginable. Only Gareth Keenan shares Brent's admiration for Chris Finch. Finchy also claims to be a very successful ladies' man and manages to have sex with a worker in the middle of the company car park. Chris Finch is also very competitive and a very bad loser. He is filled with indignant fury when he and David Brent come in second place to Tim and Ricky at the annual company Quiz Night. After the quiz ends and everyone is gathered around the pub, Finch says he can beat Tim and Ricky at 'loads of things'. He suggests a throwing contest, in which the winning team must pick something for Finch to throw over the Wernham Hogg building. If Finch does so successfully, Finch and Brent will be declared the "real winners" of the quiz. Tim and Ricky do not agree to the challenge however this doesn't seem to matter to Finch as he successfully throws Tim's shoes over the building, at which point he and Brent relish their victory obnoxiously and take the bottle of champagne that Tim and Ricky were awarded for winning the quiz. Finch tells Tim and his quiz partner Ricky to "respect their elders," and "not fuck with the big boys." Biography Finch claims to read a book a week, to have thrown a kettle over the roof of a pub in Chichester and, according to David Brent, has an IQ of 142. He comes from Yorkshire and supports Leeds United F.C. He was in an argument once and said "How can I hate women? My mum's one". Series 1 In "Downsize", He calls David who is in a meeting with Jennifer Taylor-Clarke, and refers to him as a "poof" and tells David to give Jennifer one for him. Before hanging up, Finchy tells Brent to stop looking up Jennifer's skirt which David points out to her that he wasn't. IN "Work Experience", when Brent discovers that Finchy is responsible for the pornographic image of him , he is pressured into telling Finchy off by his boss and colleagues. Brent, too afraid to do so, phones up Accurist's speaking clock instead. In "The Quiz", Brent rang Finchy up in the morning to remind him of the annual quiz, Finchy replied by telling Brent a joke about Nelson Mandela that's "not racist". Finchy arrives later on and instantly begins poking fun at Brent's weight and accuses him of being gay. Later on the two entered the annual quiz as the team The Dead Parrots. Finchy got quite antagonist towards Brent and the other quiz teams when he was unsure of answers to questions. When The Dead Parrots tied with The Tits (Tim and Ricky's team), Finchy went up on stage to battle in a series of tiebreaking questions against Ricky. Finchy lost by being unable to identify which Shakespearian play featured a character called Caliban and blamed quizmaster Gareth Keenan for not making the rules clear. When Finchy began having a go at everyone he came into contact with over having lost the quiz, Dawn Tinsley told him to not get so worked up that there are people better than him. Finchy responded that he's better than them at a lot more things such as throwing. Finchy challenges The Tits that if he can throw something over the building then he will have won the quiz. They resort to deciding to throw Tim's shoes over the building which he succeeds in doing and thus "winning the quiz". In "New Girl", Finchy accompanied much of the office to Chasers nightclub where he had a lot more luck in his attempts to pull girls than Brent. He attempted to use his charms on Donna, but once again was beaten by Ricky who was revealed as Donna's boyfriend. Series 2 In "Party", Finchy arrived at the office to celebrate Trudy's birthday. After an evening of some standard Chris Finch debauchery, Finchy did Trudy from behind in the car park. In "Charity", Finchy popped into the office on Red Nose Day for no purpose but to make a few lewd jokes that had David and Gareth in creases. Christmas Specials At the end of part two of The Office Christmas Special, Brent finally appears to lose his deluded appreciation for Finchy's humour and his tolerance for Finchy's bullying treatment of him; following a typically misogynistic and humiliating remark from Finch concerning his blind date by calling her "a dog", Brent tells Finchy to "fuck off." Visibly shocked, Finch appears to be lost for any sort of comeback once his victim finally stands up to him. Category:Male Category:Human Category:TV characters Category:Sitcom characters Category:The Office characters